Life Around the Bandstand
by tidalunderthemoon
Summary: If you like what you've read, please feel free to comment or follow the story! Posting weekly!
1. Prologue

Life Around the Bandstand A Gilmore girls story

Prologue-

I remember the first time I saw him.

"Why didn't he remember my name?" I used to think to myself.

I remember the first time he pushed me to new limits.

"If you jump, I jump Jack."

And I remember the time I broke his heart.

"I don't want things to change."

You see in hindsight, I was new to the world. I graduated Yale, I was going to work on Obama's campaign, and I was going to take over the world the best a Gilmore could. I've always seen how much men have ruled the world and then I saw how my mom raised me without help. She conquered and grew, and now she owns her very own inn and that's what I wanted- I wanted to conquer.

Next time you read Lorelai "Rory" Gilmores name, I wanted it to be in big letters on the New York Times. So I _did_ just that.

"Mom its written! Its submitted. Its sent. I am a published author in the NEW YORK TIMES!"

"Hunny, you are everything I knew you would be, you are the Dianne sawyer but much better fashion taste."

"I'm coming home this weekend, and we will celebrate a true Gilmore celebration." I hung up the phone with a giant smirk on my face. I fell onto the red blankets I've had since my freshman year at Yale and looked at the low ceiling of my studio apartment, smack dab in the bright lights of New York City.

"I made it." I whispered to myself.

I feel a soft vibration coming from my hand. I look down and pull my scratched-up phone to my eye level.

The text flashes on my phone, "congrats Ace."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"It has been 8 years since I have seen Logan Huntzberger. I couldn't marry him when he asked at my graduation party.. I just couldn't. I wanted to experience this fresh new world, and still be a girlfriend but not a wife. Whether that was selfish or not, I don't think i'll ever really know. But you see, even at that remarkable time I had confidence in my answer. I even kept my confidence when I watched Logan walk away that last time knowing I would never see him again..

But now here I am, staring at my phone since it went off last night.. not sleeping, not knowing what to do. Maybe I can throw it away, and live off of just emails. Or maybe I can just send those little messages on pigeons back and forth to Stars Hollow. Maybe I'll never have to pay another cell phone bill, maybe I'll never have to see another text message again.

"How does he even remember my number?" I whispered to myself.  
I picked up my old style flip phone and stared at the screen, "Anyone can call me Ace.."  
I shook my head, and slipped the phone into the top drawer of my dresser. It reminded me of the days Lane and I used to hide her Guns N Roses band shirts from her mom. I slammed the drawer shut and went over to my closet. I picked out my clothes for the fall day and headed towards the bathroom. I hadn't noticed how long my hair has gotten. It fell just beneath my breast in its usual dark tone. Today it had a slight wave, since I was rocking what I call the reporter hair bun all night long. Looking in the mirror were my tired, giant blue eyes. They were so tired, and so excited. You could see the fact I haven't slept thanks to the bags hanging below my eyelids but my eyes themselves were bright and ready.

I looked at the clock, 10:15 was yelling at me to get ready before Paris ripped my head off. I slipped into the shower and tried to was the image of Logan out of my head.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The cherry wood of my desk gleamed when the lights overhead turned on. It was late and I was exhausted

"I think I know where my own brothers desk is, thank you for your all mighty helpfulness!" Finns voice echoed down the hallway.

"Oh here he comes, what trouble will he bring today?" I chuckled to myself.  
"LOGAN! Well don't you look as dapper as ever." Finn slapped my shoulder and sat straight down into the French leather chair Odette had sent over last weekend for our anniversary

Nice to see you Finn, what a special occasion this is." I smirked

"Just was in the neighborhood for my father and thought I would stop in. its been a while since we enjoyed a nightcap together mate."

I saw you last weekend." I started laughing

"Well here's to round 2! Also its not everyday my business makes it into the New York Times, now is it?!"

Finn throws the paper onto the table, "I wasn't there for the interview." But I hear the girl that did it was _excellent._

I look at the title "Yale alumni hires new graduates faster than ever! By Lorelai Gilmore"

"Wait Finn, Rory interviewed you?!"

"Do you not listen mate, I wasn't there! But you do know I've always loved her with my heart." Finn laughed and sat up.

"Now hurry up, the alcohol awaits!" Finn slipped out of the office and back towards the lobby.

I looked at the paper, and focused on her name, "she did it."

"I immediately reached down to the leather bag lazily rested against the legs of my desk. I pulled out the sleep design and pushed the on button. The bright apple illuminated the screen and I started searching every corner of my memory.

I typed in every combination of numbers I could think of when suddenly it just came back to me.

Looking at the text for a very long time, I let out a long breathe and sent it.

"I hope that's the right number." I questioned myself.

I shut the lights off and closed my office door, "Lets go Finn! I need something to drink immediately!

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Jesus man, are you in a coma?" I felt Finn very close to my face.

"Urg what time even is it? I haven't drank that much since well.. since well last weekend.

"It's 3:15 mate! You slept all day."

"What? Has my phone been going off Finn?!" I jumped to my coat jacket and pulled my phone out of the seams. Unlocking my phone, I had a text message.

"oh my god.." I whispered in anticipation.

 _"Odette: I miss you, my love"_

I frowned, "nothing from Rory.. why do I even care anymore. Let it go."

I locked the phone and held it for a second, without even thinking I went back to Rory's log.

I typed the message without even thinking.

 _"Rory, I miss you."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"You know I've been thinking a lot and Doyle and I are going to have another baby. I never thought I would be the one who would have both my career and children, but we already have two so really what's another one?"

Staring at my phone at my newest message

 _"_ _Rory, I miss you."_

"Rory, my god you are self-absorbed after your Times feature." I looked up to see Paris staring at me intently.

"Paris, I need advice.. I think. I haven't even called Mom yet because this is literally just slapping me in the face and it's almost like I can't breathe and oh god, maybe I made a mistake and now I'm rethinking my whole life." The words came out faster than my breath could catch up with.

"What are you trying to say?" Paris's usually stressed facial lines came to an easy, while her eye brows arched waiting for my response.

I slid my phone across the grates of the table with Logan's text log opened. Paris studied the phone momentarily and looked at me, "You know, I never understood why he called you Ace."

"Really? That's your response Paris?! What do I even do here?" I could feel my eyes steady on the background behind Paris.

"Well its simple really, do you miss him?"

"It's been so long, I don't know anymore. I don't know who _he_ is anymore. He has no idea who I am anymore."

"I'm not sure what you should do.. but I do know it's hard watching you just throwing your life to this comfort zone. You have no kids, no real boyfriend. You need to do something, fast."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at my phone, "I guess. So you want another baby, huh?"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I closed my apartment door behind me closing out the brisk, pot smelling air coming from the apartment across the hall. I went straight to my desk and slid out a single piece of stripped paper. With my pen I made a line straight down the middle, on the left side of the line I wrote "pros" and on the right side I wrote "cons."

"Ok, ok, I think I have it figured out." I stared at the clock trying to figure out what time it was, "Its 1am?! Ive been working on this for hours!"

I put the phone directly in my view and opened the text log, "ok Rory do the first thing that comes to my mind." I whispered to myself trying to give myself a push of confidence.

Without my knowledge of even doing so, I hear the phone ringing back through my ear, I was calling someone.

"Rory?! Are you ok?"

"Oh mom, I'm sorry I didn't even mean to call you this late. But now that your awake, can you talk?"

"Ofcourse.. always.. did you steal a boat again?"

"No." I let out a sigh," however it does have to do with someone else that was there that night.

"Logan?"

"Mom, he texted me how he misses me but its been 8 years mom since I've even seen him! What makes him want to talk to me all of a sudden?"

"I can't answer that but I can ask you something, how long has this been bugging you?"

"Couple of days now, since he texted me. I cant really sleep because of it."

"Well.. if you really let him go like you thought you did, then you would have just deleted the text and moved on with your life. Why not just catch up with him sweetie?"

"Lorelai, what time is it?" I heard luke question in the background, " But I'm going to let you go Rory, just trust your gut is all I can say to you."

"goodnight mom and thank you."

"goodnight kid."

I hung up the phone and held it tight to my chest, all I could think of is the moment Logan asked me to marry him and I couldn't say anything. 8 years ago, and here we are again.

I re-opened the chat log, "Hey, are you up?" I sent the text and immediately threw my phone across my room. It hit my purple wall with a bang.

I heard my phone begin to vibrate and my stomach instantly dropped, Im expecting him to change his mind about trying to talk to me to begin with. I crawled over to the wall to hear that the vibrating has not stopped, it was a phone call, "oh its probably mom again."

"You cant sleep now huh?"

"Pretty hard to sleep when the girl who got away finally texts you back."

My heart dropped even further.

"Oh. Logan. Uh, sorry if I woke you up. I just got done watching tv and felt like it was a good time to do such a thing.. well not wake you up, but to reply in general. So yeah."

"Congrats on your _New York Times_ piece ace, you made it. I told you, you would." I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me want to throw up in the best way possible.

"Oh, so this is what this is about? I mean well thank you, but its not a big deal. I'm going to let you go."

"It's probably best that you let me go. I don't think phones are allowed on planes really."

"Still traveling, huh?"

"Yeah but this time I'm coming to a small town. Its called Stars Hollow. Have you ever heard of it?"

I couldn't find the words to reply in time.

"Next time, reply faster. See you soon Ace."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"Mom I guess I'm coming to visit this weekend. If that's ok."

"Of course its ok, Luke and I will be gone all day Saturday though. We are going to help his sister move into her new house. Doula needed a bigger room finally."

"OK yeah that works. Thanks again."

"Sweetie, I'm glad you are coming home to uh, visit."

"Why do you sound like that? Its just a visit mom, no other obligations really.."

"Uh huh, whatever you say sweetie. Anyway I got to jet, I have some important guests this weekend and want to make sure the rooms are perfect before I'm out of town this weekend. I love you kid."

"Love you too mom."

I hung up the phone and darted towards my closet. I threw each piece of fabric around my room trying to figure out what to wear. I never cared about this stuff before, why does it matter now?

I pulled out every single dress suit I owned, "When did my entire wardrobe make me look so old?"

I finally settled on a navy dress, it had spaghetti straps and clung to my body showing off my figure perfectly. I threw my pair of black heels with it and all the makeup I could gather.

I practically sprinted towards my Prius and threw myself in. As I was driving down the highway, my brain was rapidly replaying our phone conversation.

"I wonder why he wanted to meet me in Stars Hollow, he's been there like what, maybe 3 times at the absolute most."

The drive seemed longer than usual but I didn't mind. I didn't want to face my mom and her questions just yet and I know she would _just know_ right away that something was up. I don't get to visit Stars Hollow as much as I wish I could. It went from twice a month to maybe 2 times every couple of months, but I knew mom was ok. Her and Luke have been so great, and everything kind of fell right into place. The only people who were quite upset about my less visiting were of course, my grandparents. Grandma and Grandpa understood after explaining over and over again my reasoning , and to make up for it I always sent them my articles before they were even really published.

"I wonder who he is now as a man, man." I thought out loud, "I wonder if he still looks as good as he used too." I blushed at the thought.

I didn't even know what time I was going to be meeting him or where infact. I started panicking as I pulled into the familiar town. The gazebo in the middle always calmed me down, I had so many memories there with Jesse or Dean or just really in general. I always kept Logan separate from my life here because he always felt like he didn't fit in this type of world, he belonged in the international traveling world and I wasn't used to that then and I'm still not now.

After all this time, they are coming together and I was curious to see the outcome.

I pulled onto the gravel and to my gratitude my mom's jeep was not here. I wasn't sure what to do with my spare time and I figured Logan would call me when he landed. I brought my stuff in through the back door and sat at the kitchen table to recollect my thoughts. Moms laptop was sitting on the table, I cracked it open and went to the Facebook tab. I didn't have one myself but I bet my life that Logan did.

My fingers typed in his familiar name and searched through all the entries. Luckily for me, the last name Huntzberger was not that common and he was the top result.

The page loaded and my eyes scanned every inch of his pictures, "Logan… you are still as good looking as I remember." The pink tint returned to my cheeks.

I heard my phone vibrate coming from the front pocket of my bag, "hello?"

"Ace, good news, I landed. I'll be at your moms in a half hour. I mean, if you decided to meet me in Stars Hollow after all." I heard his light chuckle.

"Yes, I'm here. After all, maybe I never left Stars Hollow. Maybe I live on my moms couch with 30 cats for all you know."

"Well... after my research, I found out you reside in New York. However, you don't visit home much anymore. I figured where's a better to have a reunion but in a place where the famous Rory Gilmore grew up. Also, your mom gave me a great price on a room. I'll have to thank her again."

"My mom?! You talked to my mom?" My heart sunk, what in the world did she tell him?

"Well I had to figure out some way to get information on someone who has completely dismissed all social media even in this day of age." He laughed again, I could picture his smile over the phone.

"Anyway, I'll be there in a half. Goodbye Ace." The phone clicked.

I ran with my bag into my old bedroom, not much has changed in here besides that where my old desk in the left-hand side used to be was now boxes of the things I would send home from time to time. I slipped out of my sweats and slipped on the dress. I threw on the heels and wobbled over to the mirror. My eyes looked so exhausted still, I ended up pouring foundation over my face to try and cover it. A little bit of mascara and a dark red lipstick and I was done. I gave myself a final look and I was impressed with the outcome. I've grown up a lot since I graduated Yale now, since Logan last saw me. My body was still slim but was also worked out, I did yoga almost every morning. Still checking myself out, I heard the doorbell ring.

"oh my god." I trembled as I walked almost as slow as a crawl towards the door.

"I felt my fingers wrap around the cold door knob and with all the energy I could concentrate on I slowly creaked open the wooden frame to see Logan infront of me, smiling as always.

"Hello Ace."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"I am Logan Huntzberger, I got this. I got this all day." As much as I whispered the words to myself, nothing shook the feeling of absolute nervousness as I walked up the front steps.

"Here we go." I extended my pointer finger and hit the tiny button that rang the bell through the entire house.

The door slowly creaked opened and revealed... her. The most beautiful girl I still have ever seen.

"Hello Ace." Nailed it, I thought with a smirk.

"Logan, hello. This is still such a nice surprise. Even though it's not really a surprise, I mean I knew you

Were coming and all but this is still so exciting." She bit her lip while her cheeks turned the most brilliant pink.

All I could do was join in on the awkwardness and let out a small chuckle, "Well.. I have a small plan for the evenings itinerary, if you would join me?"

Rory slid out from behind the wooden frame and revealed her brilliant long legs barely hidden behind navy fabric that caressed her curves better than I have ever seen in my 31 years of living.

"Ace, you are still as beautiful as ever." I held out my arm to help escort her to the black Audi that was waiting for us on the gravel.

"No limo for such an important get together?" Rory let out a small giggle

"Oh Ace, limos are so early 2000's, all the important people get driven around in cars that really aren't meant to have drivers." I felt my smile widen, its been so long since I've been able to have a less serious conversation with someone and with Rory, it still just flowed, it was easy."

Opening the right side back door, Rory ducked down and sat on the leather seats. Closing the door behind her, I took another deep breath. I haven't seen this girl in 8 years but still it feels like things never changed and its only been 5 minutes together so far.

I walked around the car trying to act as calm as I possibly can but my heart was beating faster than it has in years. As I slid onto the bench seat in the back of the car I addressed the driver to take us to our next previously discussed location.

"Secret huh?" Rory's bright eyes stared at me sarcastically.

"Well this town is so small, nothings really a secret. But this place is a little bit of a drive; we will be there in about an hour."

"Hm, an hour. I'm out of ideas where we are going. However, it does give me more time to see what the famous legend of a man himself has been up too." She let out the cutest giggle which made my mouth widen in a smile once again.

"Well…I'm in London, sometimes California still. My farther helped buy us out during a really rough patch so technically he's my partner.." my voice trailed off reflecting my disappointment still in that decision and like nothing ever changed, Rory picked right up on it.

"Well sometimes, you have to do what you have to do right? Don't be ashamed in it, we all need pick me ups, even the heir to the Huntzberger fortune." She smiled at me in the most genuine way, "I mean, my Grandpa helped me a lot after I graduated... after you and I, you know. I had so many amazing opportunities, I got to work on the Obama campaign trail- it was liberating to say the least but after that, I had no idea what to do but my Grandpa as always, had a plan."

"How are your grandparents? I haven't seen Richard or Emily in quite sometime."

"They are good, Grandpa has been sick lately but nothing serious, he's still the same cigar loving man that he was when him and Grandma used to stalk us." Her laugh was intoxicating, made me forget everything around us and everything that's happened these past 8 years.

Rory looked around the surrounding area, "Wait, are we near Yale?!"

I bit my lip and nodded, waiting for her to figure out where we were going.

"Your bringing me to the pub aren't you?! Logan I am SO overdressed for the pub." Her face was deceiving, her eyebrow's creased in a pissed off way but her mouth was still trying to hide that intoxicating smile.

"Ace.. this was where it all began. Not to be overly sentimental but this place meant the world to us. I remember I would be here drinking with the guys and you would be here, untouched by the rest of the world always buried nose deep in some type of book. It was the most outstanding thing I have ever seen from any women, ever."

She didn't reply, she just smiled and watched intently out the window as we pulled up the familiar gravel to all of our pre-adult memories.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

We took seats at a private table away from the enormous crowd of college kids chanting at the bar.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"No matter what generation, things never really change huh?" Rory looked down at the beer stained menus, "especially the food her itself, still the same things which I'm actually thankful for."

Our waitress came over and slid napkins on the table, "Start you guys off with drinks?"

"Just a beer for now, please."

"Coffee and then I'll take a gin martini."

"Oh Ace, regardless of what time it is or where we are- you Gilmore girls still haven't broken your coffee addiction I see." I chuckled and remembered all the times I would see Rory with coffee practically attached to her hand.

"It just happens that Yale coffee is some of the best coffee around, I still miss it. I'm excited to be here, I'm excited to be here with _you._. but after all this time, why?"

I wasn't sure how to explain to Rory the electricity that ran through my body when I saw her name printed on the article, I couldn't explain why in just 48 hours this feeling spread through my body like a wildfire and I took a flight all the way back to the states for absolute no reason. I could have skyped her, or even just called her to catch up, but that wouldn't be enough of her. Looking at her as she waited for an answer I remember why I wanted to be her boyfriend when before her, I had no intention of ever being with one person. She was different, always different. She was gorgeous, absolutely breath taking, but she held a conversation with the best of them and was smarter than any man or women I had ever met. She carried herself with pride but not too much where she came off cocky, she was just beautiful in every aspect and I don't think I would ever have the right words to explain it her.

"Rory.. I, I don't know. Finn was over and there was an article and it burned something on to my soul." I sat up in my chair and took her palms into mine, I was looking straight into the biggest and bluest eyes I have ever seen and they made my brain come to a screeching halt. Before I spilled my heart even more, I slowed it down "I thought I should congratulate you in person, I'm so proud to see you really did something with your passion and it's been something like what- 8 years since we fell off the earth? You were so important to me Ace, so why not?"

Her eyes still were searching my face because I knew deep down Rory still knew me better than I gave her credit for.

"Oh…ok well, thank you. And yeah its been 8 years." Her face didn't seem so cheery anymore, "Logan I'm still sorry…"

I cut her off, "Don't be sorry, you didn't want to be married to me. I wouldn't have forced you, ever. Our lives just went in separate directions I guess. But don't be sorry for making a decision that was best for you, and look it paid off! You got your Times piece which is just outstanding Ace, really."

I looked at the table, not even realizing when our drinks got here and then the rest of the environment came flooding to my senses. The song that was playing was something slow, something acoustic.

"Do I get the honor of a dance with the prettiest girl here." The words just came out and I felt my face burn as I waited for an answer.

I felt her cool fingers slide into my palm, "I thought I was going to have to make the first move." She gave me a sly smile.

Her wrists locked themselves behind my neck as I locked mine on her lower back, pulling her into me closer. We slow danced and didn't say a single word, we looked into each other eyes trying to get back what seemed like all this lost time. I watched her face, still detailing her perfect skin and eyes and lips; nothing had changed about her. Before we knew it, the bar was locking down. She held my arm as we left and we were just both smiling from ear to ear.

"I should get you home Ms. Gilmore, I didn't realize we had been out for so long."

"Well, I mean maybe we could stop by the dragonfly.."

My eyebrow's arched to surprise, "ya?"

"Room service Logan. Did you forget how much I eat?" Her smile was the sweetest, and you know the Dragonfly has some of the best late night snacks of anywhere I have ever eaten.


	6. Chapter 5

The drive had a pinch of tension to it. Part of me wanted to ask him how his life exactly turned out and if he was happy where he currently was. The other half of me wanted to leap across the back of the car and kiss him.

My mind flash backed to the time we were at my grand-parents renewal of vows. I remember my dad telling me how my mom was spontaneous and she just kissed him, without any warning or heads up. I also remember how when I finally got the courage to tell Logan how I first felt that my parents and Luke then caught us trying to sneak away and have sex.

I loved us back then, I loved how we were committed to flirting with each other and hinting to the other person how much we wanted each other. I love that the flame never dulled in our relationship, it gleamed brightly for the years that we were together; and even after all this time, sparks still lit up after all these years of being absent around each other.

"What are you thinking over there Ace?" His voice was smooth, it startled my heart and made the blood pump harder, making my whole chest throb.

"Logan... tonight has been amazing but I feel like… Maybe, it's a little calm." I felt my cheeks turn a different shade again, "I mean after all this time and I feel like neither of really know how to act or even really talk. Does that make sense? Sorry I'm over here babbling like an…"

His lips collided with mine and my brain went silent.

I pushed back with my lips with a surprisingly amount of effort and threw my arms around his neck again. This all felt so familiar and nice, like coming home after being out for so many years.

His hand was on my knee and I could feel the heat radiate as he moved his hand up underneath my dress onto my upper thigh. I wasn't going to stop him, and at this point I felt like I needed him again. I moved my hands to his top buttons on his top and then felt his hands around mine.

"Ace, I love the enthusiasm but we are almost back to the inn it looks like and as irresistible as you are, I don't think our driver would like to see my naked behind." He smiled at me, making me melt some more.

I bit my bottom lip as it was still tingling from the kiss, "I guess you are right. However I can't same the same for myself, I can't wait to see the entire package again." I felt sexy, and I pulled him in for another kiss.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

We got back to the inn and I could barely wait to get him inside. I slipped out the door and grabbed his hand eagerly.

"Thank you Tom." He handed the driver some money and took my hand, letting me lead him inside.

"I'm guessing your already checked in Mr. Huntzberger?" I smiled slightly

"Of course I am, room 208. First one to the left upstairs."

Going up the stairs I could feel my tight dress inch up but I didn't mind. I could feel Logans attention as he stared closely to my behind as we went up. I liked it, honestly, I didn't even realize I could miss it this much until now since I'm experiencing it again. Being with Logan was a huge confidence boost for me. He was a beautiful person both inside and out and I can't believe he's back now after all this time.

I opened the door and forgot just how charming the Inn was. My mom did such a good job making it feel like a mini home for all the guests. The bed was right in front and as inviting as ever, it had wood railings on each side, holding a silk canopy over the dark purple silk comforter.

"I'm going to go wash up Ace, make yourself comfortable. And we can order from the kitchen too." Logan started to undo the top buttons of his shirt as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"oh my god..." I whispered to myself. My thoughts came rushing back to me, should I get naked and wait in bed like those girls do in movies or what?  
I started sliding off the left strap down to remove it from around my arm. Wait, maybe I should stay dressed so he doesn't think I'm _that_ easy. I picked the strap back up and put it back over my arm.

"Having some trouble there Ace?" Logan was smiling from the bathroom door.

"I just wasn't sure if you had an extra pair of Pjs for me or not." I smiled at myself for the quick comeback.

"I can find you something. Ace I have to talk to you though first." His voice trailed off slightly and he gestured for me to sit on the edge of the bed.

I wasn't sure what he wanted to tell me but I really didn't want to hear it. I wanted to feel like I was his again and he was mine, I wanted to feel the static from his kisses again wave through my body.

He sat next to me and stared right at my eyes, "Rory, I've always been honest with you. I should've told you earlier but I was so caught in the moment."

My interest became intrigued, "Logan, it has to be serious you actually used my name. What is it?"

"Well, I'm engaged. I know I shouldn't have kissed you but I couldn't help it, I still feel so much and it's been coming back to me all night long. Actually it's been coming back since I first saw your name in that newspaper."

I had no idea what to say, all I could do was stand up and touch my lips. What could I really expect, that someone that looked like Logan would just stay single after all this time. The funny thing is, I wasn't mad.. not mad exactly. I was hurt. Why didn't he wait for me… my mind was selfish.

"Rory.. I should've told you, but can you please say something?"

I looked at his face, his eyes were scanning my face trying to make something out. "Why did you write to me, if you're engaged. Does your fiancé even know you're here?"

"No she doesn't. We don't talk as much as you would think. She lives in France."

"Logan why did you write to me?" My voice was shaky and not strong

"Rory because I love you damnit!" Logan stood up and his voice sounded sincere, "You ripped my heart out and left me dumbfounded at your graduation party. What was worst is, we never even talked after that. I lost my best friend that day with my girlfriend! Do you know what that did to me? You were the only factor in my life that gave me strength, strength to start my own company after failing my fathers, you were my everything Rory Gilmore!"

"So you wait til what- til I'm good enough for you to come back to my life? It's been 8 years Logan and now you write to me, and just show up? Why the hell did it take you so long!?" My voice was no longer shaky, it was confident.

"You wanted an open life, do you not remember? How was I supposed to know when that was over? I saw your name, in one of the biggest newspapers in the entire country and it hit me, that maybe it was time again. I didn't think about anything else… hell, I've barely slept. What you should know Rory is that I don't love her. I'll never love her like I loved you."

"I can't do this right now Logan."

I grabbed my cardigan and left the room, slamming the door behind me. The inn was only a 5 minute walk to my moms, I took my heels off and walked into the cold air in the dark night.


End file.
